Little Black Journal
by MegaCurious
Summary: Hermione is surprised to find a little black journal from Sirius' days at Hogwarts. She is even more surprised at the content. What happens when Sirius finds her reading about his intimate past?
1. Discovery

Disclaimer: _The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

_Many thanks to my Beta, Alexis Rose!  
_

'I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, I swear" she squeaked, backing away slowly from the disgruntled looking man in front of her. She watched feebly as the right corner of his eye began to twitch.

"You're...sorry?" He was beginning to feel the faint ache in his neck that warned of an oncoming tension headache.

"It was an accident!" She backed around the desk and quickly, unthinkingly, reached for the leather bound journal. He beat her to it, slamming the tome shut, the thin red ribbon peeking out marking her last page. He towered above her, face incredulous, right eye still twitching.

"Spilling ink on the floor is an accident, Hermione." His voice was a low growl. He took a step to the left reaching for her arm. "Tripping on the stairs is an accident." She backed away, circling the other side of the desk just out of reach.

"Finding and then studiously reading my old Journal from Hogwarts is not an accident. It's an invasion of privacy." He saw her eyes wander around the room seeking the quickest escape route possible and quickly lunged over the desk to grab her. She barely escaped his grasp, shouting one more "I'm sorry" as she fled the library and locked herself in her room opposite the hallway.

She really hadn't meant to invade his privacy, she rationalized while pacing her heavily warded rooms. She had found the diary by chance while cleaning out the attic and only meant to peek inside...just to see if it was even written in or if it could be tossed out with the rest of the rubbish up there. It wasn't her fault that he kept a sexually explicit diary from his reigning marauder days. Nor was it her fault that the page she happened to turn to contained so much fire and passion that her cheeks burned...and...well...her underwear was soaked in less than five seconds.

She hadn't even thought it was possible to be turned on so quickly, so all consuming. So what if she held on to the diary for a couple of days? She fully intended to return it to him, she just wasn't finished reading it yet. I mean really, how was she supposed to resist such well-written and knowledgeable words? Who else better to learn the sexual desires and workings of men from than the legendary young Sirius Black? If anything, he should be flattered that she considered him a scholarly worthy source on the subject.

Suddenly she felt an all-consuming sense of panic well in the pit of her stomach. "Oh Shit!" She'd left the diary in the library – the diary with copious quick-quill notes in the margins that she hadn't yet transferred to her own parchment. The diary that now contained comparison notes with her own experiences, fantasies, and impulses. The diary which made it woefully clear just how disappointing her sex life has been, and just how far she would be willing to go to change that.

She had to get that diary back before he opened it, but did she really want to face his wrath by storming back in the library right now? For all she knew he hadn't even opened it yet. No, knowing Sirius he probably threw the diary in a robe pocket and sat down with a bottle of fire whiskey to stew in his anger.

It would be best to wait and approach him calmly and rationally in the morning. Or to slink into the library and sneak it out of his robes when he inevitably passes out drunk. It wasn't that Sirius was a regular alcoholic, no, but he had been known to overindulge when his anger was provoked to an extreme level. He was not an angry drunk at least; it actually calmed him to an almost childishly affectionate version of himself. Yes, waiting until he was drunk to beg forgiveness and quickly remove her notes from the diary was the best possible plan.

* * *

Sirius' anger was slowly dissipating as he indulged in his second tumbler of fire whiskey. Shit, what had Hermione been thinking reading his old diary like that? It was hard enough trying to do the "right thing" and keep from fantasizing about his roommate, his young Godson's best friend, the "golden girl" of the golden trio who exuded an innocent almost virginal charm that teased him daily. Oh, how he wanted to be the one to corrupt her, to transform that innocence into a self-confident sensuality.

Now, every time he looked at her he'd be wondering what she thought of his sexual experiences. Whether she'd read about them for pleasure, with a sense of amusement or abject horror.

When he returned from the veil last year and set eyes on his beautiful savior, he wanted to fuck her right on the floor of the Department of Mysteries. When re-introductions were made, he felt like a dirty old man for all the thoughts that were flying through his head. How could the Goddess in front of him really be the 15 year old child he remembered as if it were yesterday? Of course, yesterday for him was nearly 10 years ago for her.

For a few months he shared Grimmuald place with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Ron moved out to play professional Quidditch and Harry was rarely home as he climbed the ranks of the Auror department. Various members of the DA and Order moved in and out over the year, and Sirius was grateful for the company. After so many years alone, he needed the constant companionship and personal connections. Through all the comings and goings, Hermione always remained, working from home as an independent researcher. She remained as his friend, his rock, his constant torturer.

He had noticed her eyes trailing him over the past week. At first he was amused, watching her blush and stammer, barely able to stay in the same room alone with him. Then he noticed her looks turn to fervent stares, like a hawk about to swoop down on her prey. He was used to overt sexual flirtations from women, but from the taboo Hermione Granger the looks were enough to leave him stammering and blushing, unable to stay in the same room. Suddenly, he found himself wanking after every conversation and meal with her. Well, until he walked into the library to find her pouring over his old journal.

He quickly got up from the couch and strode over to the desk, hesitating only briefly before opening the journal to the page marked by the thin red ribbon. His eyes widened instantly at the sight of her small sprawling notes in the margins, and for the first time that day his face broke out into a gleeful grin. "Oh really, Hermione? I think that can be arranged..."

* * *

Journal Passage:

_...Oh Merlin, how her hot wet mouth felt around my cock. I was about to beg for more tongue, more suction, just...more...when I heard Filch's footsteps outside the cupboard door. I bit my lip to keep from groaning and looked down. Her eyes met mine, wide with shock, her mouth still around me, and I swear the little minx ran her tongue slowly to the base of me, and, oh, sucked me down her throat. The footsteps retreated just in time for me to cum in her mouth. "20 points to Gryffindor," I said, catching my breath, remembering fleetingly that she insisted on role playing. I wonder if she was imagining a specific professor when she was on me. Hell, she could imagine Dumbledore himself for all I cared, so long as she..._

Hermione's notes:

_**Need to work on deep throating apparently, wonder why Ron never suggested it before. Sirius seems more into sex than role-playing. Pity, seems like role-play could make it more exciting sometimes.**_

_**Noted role-play again on pages 6, 12, 25-28, and 35. Possible ideas/kinks to try out: **_

_**Student/Teacher**_

_**Master/Slave-shows promise...could I call him "Sir" instead, "Master" seems a bit too extreme**_

_**Strangers/Different languages - I should brush up on my French, let him pick me up in a bar: "Je parle francais, Voulez vous coucher avec moi?" **_

_**Magical Bondage-Hot, Hot, Hot, should research incantations**_

_**Exhibition/voyeurism - seemed turned on at possibility of getting caught...**_

* * *

Sirius murmured a quick curse under his breath as he looked up from the journal. All his intentions to remain platonic and respectful were now wiped from his mind and he found himself pondering exactly how he should punish her. After all, she had been torturing him all week, the little minx. She had all these wonderful ideas and yet, instead of seducing him, she spent all week teasing him with her coy little smiles and knowing glances. Yes, Hermione Granger needed to be taught a lesson, and Sirius was just the man to teach her. Too bad payback would inevitably torture him as well.

* * *

She stole into the library at half past two in the morning and was relieved to see Sirius slumped across the couch. The journal lay open on the desk and she walked quietly to retrieve it. But wait, why was it open? Her cheeks colored and she darted another glance toward the dark-haired Marauder reclining on the couch. Her eyes met his gray orbs and for a moment she forgot how to breathe.

"I think that journal provided interesting reading for both of us," he drawled, swinging his legs over to pull into a sitting position. He looked away from her to pour another tumbler of whiskey, allowing her a moment to collect her thoughts and calm her heart beat.

If he read her thoughts, she mused, then this could go one of three ways. Either he would make things incredibly awkward by rebuking her obvious attraction for him, or he would mock and tease her endlessly, or – oh please let it be the third way – he would tease her in a much more intimate and appealing manner.

She was still standing there, halfway to the desk, her face now masked with a guarded look. He chuckled lightly and noted how her back stiffened. "I suppose I should thank you," he said, lifting his tumbler in a mock toast before knocking it back. He recognized fleetingly that his current state of intoxication would make it hard for him to be guarded. But maybe it would be easier for her to react favorably if she saw that he was relaxed.

"Thank me?" She took a hesitant step forward.

"After 12 years in Azkaban, and another 10 behind the veil, I didn't even think I could feel this again, didn't think I could do this." He gestured down to his lap and broke eye contact to gaze back at the desk, where the blasted journal that started it all lay inconspicuously open.

"Feel this?"

"This urge, this desire. I thought Azkaban had taken this from me." His eyes slid back to her face, his tongue darting fervently out to moisten his lips. "It's been a long time."

"Wait." She tried not to follow the trace of his tongue with her eyes and shook her head. "You expect me to believe that in the year since you've been back you haven't been with a woman? And don't use the years behind the veil as an excuse Sirius, you already confessed that you don't remember them and they didn't age or adversely affect your body at all."

He snarled. His face took on a sardonic Snape-like expression as he reached and poured himself another tumbler of fire whiskey. "Oh, I've dated women since I've been back. They come at me in troves. They all want to get into the pants of a famous convict and seeming Dark wizard." He knocked back the amber liquid and slammed the glass down none to gently. "Problem is, the moment they get me alone they want to know all about James and Lily, and my years in Azkaban. Kind of puts a damper on the mood."

What he didn't mention was how little he wanted those women in the first place. How he tried half-heartedly once or twice but couldn't face their pitying looks once they realized he couldn't hold his erection. How the most satisfying completion he felt since returning was on his own, hand to cock, stroking quickly as he read her notes in the margins.

Her face didn't reflect the pity or concern he had grown accustomed to and expected from her. No, her eyes retained their sharp calculating quality that seemed to peer into his mind. Suddenly aware of her sobriety, he nudged the bottle of fire whiskey toward her and beckoned her to sit in the adjoining chair.

Feeling both wary and intrigued she sat down. Did Sirius "Sex God" "Fuck me now" Black just admit to celibacy? And she thought she had problems. Not quite knowing what to say, because "I'm sorry your sex life is shit" seemed quite inappropriate coming from her, she sat back in the velvet lined chair and took a large sip straight from the bottle.

Neither seemed willing to speak or break eye contact. It wasn't until the clock chimed three a few moments later that either so much as fidgeted.

"What do you mean 'didn't'?"

He quirked an eyebrow.

She cleared her throat delicately, "You said you didn't think you, um...could. Do you mean that past tense?"

Silently cursing herself for sounding so eager, she slid the bottle across the table and out of temptations reach.

A slow, genuine smile stretched across his face. "Oh, I think I could perform wonderfully now, given the right inspiration," he purred. Merlin how he loved to watch her squirm in her seat, her legs crossing and uncrossing and her breath hitching slightly.

"Right inspiration?"

"Why yes, who better to explore with then an understanding friend, who, if I may be so bold, seems to need a sexual awakening as much as I need a reawakening."

Her face flushed, though she wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or excitement. "I don't know what to say," she whispered truthfully, because she didn't want to admit that her mind was warring between answering "Oh God, take me now" and "take off those damn pants already."

"You said you'd make it up to me," he smirked, waiting for the flash of anger and, yes, the red blush to flood over her gorgeous chest. He always wondered if that same blush tinted her skin when she was in the throes of passion.

"Are you trying to guilt me into sex?"

He barked out laughter. "I don't need to use guilt. I know you want me. If it helps I'll confess that the attraction is quite mutual. I've wanted you since I returned from the veil. I just never thought you'd look twice at a used-up old man."

"You're not used-up," she interjected, "or old."

He smiled. "I can't promise I'll match your fantasies," he nodded toward the diary, "but I never leave a girl hanging without pleasure. I just want a chance." He licked his lips again, just imagining her taste.

"OK." It was out before she even registered her decision made.

Her eyes glanced longingly at the desk and returned quickly to his amused face. His eyes were dancing with pure joy, like a child whose Christmas gifts arrived early.

"How about dinner tomorrow at seven?"

"What?" The dazed look in her eyes faded to confusion. "I thought..." her eyes again glanced over to the desk.

Sirius chuckled. "I'm not a lusty 16-year-old anymore, and neither are you. I prefer to get to know a lady first. It's all part of a larger seduction plan."

"But we already know each other!"

He chuckled again. "Eager are we?" Waiting for the blush again, she did not disappoint. "We know each other as friends yes, but not as lovers or potential lovers."

Before she could interject he wagged his finger. "You may have read my diary but I changed a lot after Hogwarts. I never wrote about my more serious affairs, or how my tastes matured before Azkaban even. Don't look so crestfallen, I think you'll like the older version of me much better. If I remember correctly, I wasn't very selfless in my youth."

Her face blushed again and she looked away shyly, wishing she wasn't such an open book. She resisted the urge to tell him that he could be as selfish as he wanted if he'd only bend her over the desk and take her right now. She didn't have a ton of experience sure, but she was far from being a virgin. Somehow she felt she could handle an impulsive sex-starved Sirius better than a seductive and charming one. How the hell would she keep her guard up now?

"OK, Dinner it is then." There was really no other argument.


	2. Turning the Tables

Another Excerpt from Sirius Black's Journal:

_She looked eagerly between the two of us and I could hear her breathing increase. Slowly, Moony crossed the room and took a hold of her arms, pulling them behind her back. He turned her body towards me and gave me a cocky grin. "Unbutton her robe." I didn't even know my voice could sound so commanding when I felt so much nervousness. Moony unbuttoned the clasp to her robes and they fell to her feet. _

_Before I even had to ask, he began to unbutton her blouse, until he reached his hands in to cup her breasts and roll her nipples between his fingers. "Please," she murmured. I loosened my tie and started to roll up my sleeves. Moony began to kiss her neck, her arms staying behind her back on her own accord as his hands began to hike up her skirt. _

_"Whose cock do you want to suck first?" He asked her. _

_I gave her a slow smile, "You should start with me, I think Moony prefers to be behind you." _

_He growled in her ear "You have such a sexy ass." She gave a sharp yelp and I wondered fleetingly if he pinched or slapped her from behind. My eyes were locked on those cherry lips, imagining exactly how they would feel wrapped around me. _

_She closed her eyes, bit her lip, and sank down to her knees. I refused to step closer, and she took the hint to slowly crawl over to me. I watched her tits swaying as she crawled, and Moony stood behind her admiring the sway of her hips. I could see him unbuttoning his trousers and then I felt my length enveloped by her warm mouth and lost sight of everything else. She didn't take me very far and I itched to push her head down more. She gasped and pulled off of me with a moan when Moony thrust into her from behind. I tangled my hand in her hair to pull her back to me. Thank Merlin she was so good at multi-tasking. _

_**Hermione's Notes: Lucky girl, Marauder sandwich. Always figured guys would only consent to a threesome involving two other women. Two men seems promising, would be nice to have both their attentions. How did she get them to agree to it? Wish I had her perspective, how would she stay focused on Fellatio while having sex... **_

* * *

Dinner was perhaps the most torturous experience of Hermione's life. Neither spoke of the journal or the thick sensual tension hanging over them. All the fervent glances and "accidental" knee bumps and foot strokes made it clear exactly how this night would end. She couldn't wait, and yet he seemed to prolong the evening, calmly ordering dessert, more wine, coffee.

At the end of the night Sirius' face took on a strange glint and he gave her an electrifying kiss before saying goodnight and bounding up the stairs alone.

Dinner the next night was even worse. She couldn't stop watching his hands, the way his strong hand gripped the steak knife, or his large fingers stroked the rim of the wine glass with deceptive gentleness. She wanted to taste those fingers, to feel them gripping her hair, pinning her wrists, tweaking and pinching her nipples, stroking her..well needless to say Hermione was so turned on she had trouble focusing on the conversation.

Sirius had a wide knowing grin the entire evening as he watched the wide eyed witch in front of him. Her face was an open book. When the night came to a close he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a fierce kiss. When she reached for the top button of his cloak he grasped her hand, gave her another strange smile, and bid her goodnight.

The following night Hermione had had enough. Sirius had ample opportunities to seduce her over the past few days and for some reason he kept backing out last minute. It was time for her to take matters into her own hands.

When Sirius arrived at her door the following evening he had no idea what his little witch had in store for him. The moment she answered the door scantily clad in a sheer black negligee and donning a mischievous smile, Sirius knew he was in for trouble. He took a startled step back and blacked out, the last image in his mind that of Hermione with her wand pointed determinedly at his face.

When Sirius woke he smelled the fragrant vanilla and cinnamon scent that reminded him of Hermione. He smiled slowly and turned his head into the pillow, inhaling the scent. He tried to reach down and burrow himself into the blankets but found his arms unable to move. Eyes springing open, he was shocked to see nothing but darkness. Somewhere in the back of his mind he recognized that a thin piece of fabric was tied over his eyes and something soft was holding his arms and legs spread eagle, wrapped gently and firmly around each ankle and wrist. It was only the smell, her smell, that kept him calm as he recognized his position.

"You've been a very bad boy Mr. Black." The bed dipped between his legs and he felt a soft finger trace up his thigh. He wasn't sure if he should be thankful or not that she had not completely undressed him. He opened his mouth to speak but found that his voice would not work. Oh Merlin, a silencing charm. "I thought it would be easier if you couldn't talk back...not without my permission at least."

He swallowed, lips parting with a gasp as he felt her finger trace lightly over the growing bulge beneath his boxers. "Now, I know I should not have read your journal," her finger climbed up his chest, grazing his skin as she unbuttoned his collar. "And you can punish me properly for that later if you'd like." Oh, the things he would like to do to her... He could feel the second button undone, fingers now sliding across the exposed flesh. "But teasing me like you have the past few days was quite uncalled for."

The hands pulled away and he couldn't help but try to sit up reaching for them. He heard her chuckle softly. He felt her weight lift from between his legs as she climbed over his body and slid open a drawer next to the bed. "All you managed to do was torture me unfairly, so I think it's time for a little revenge."

He felt the tip of her wand graze his neck, slide down his chest, and slice through his shirt. The sensation of fabric cut from his body drew another gasp and another attempt to speak. He couldn't see the look of nervousness on her face, or the way her hands were shaking as she was careful not to touch him again until she had better control of her senses.

"I arranged the silencing spell to allow for only a few words to be spoken. If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say 'Stop'." She paused, holding her breath before continuing. "If you want me to slow down, say 'slow.' If you want me to continue, say 'Yes.' The spell lets you say 'no' too. I hope you will trust me and give this a chance."

Sirius tried to control his breathing. Was she really giving him a choice? What sane man would turn this down? He swallowed again, wishing he could ask her to kiss him, wishing he could beg her to do all sorts of wicked things to him. But she made it clear, she wanted this on her own terms. He was at her mercy, something he had never experienced with a woman before. After years in Azkaban and behind the veil he did not think giving up control would be so appealing, and truthfully he was nervous about it. Maybe it was better he couldn't have a long conversation about this...maybe he was less likely to over analyze.

She leaned forward and licked his nipple, pulling away to leave it exposed to the cool air. "Yes" he breathed softly, though in answer to giving this a chance, or in plea for more sensation neither knew. He wished he could say "please."

He could almost imagine the smile crossing her face. He wanted her to take off the blindfold, to untie his hands, his feet, to kiss him, to suck him, to lick him, to bite him. He wanted to roll her over and show her exactly what it felt like to give up control, but he was worried that if he stopped this encounter he might lose her. He had spent too much time in his head this week, too much time thinking of all the pros and cons. Too much time worrying about the potential reaction of this witch, this beautiful wonderful friend, this amazing room mate, if he couldn't perform, or if he finished too quickly, or if he couldn't be gentle...because after all the darkness and emptiness he didn't know if he could be slow and have any sort of stamina for the time being.

He felt the bed dip again, felt the glide of her hair across his body as she leaned forward and captured his lips in a teasing kiss. She pulled away each time he tried to take over, each time he tried to add tongue, each time he tried to bite. When he finally surrendered, she nibbled his bottom lip before sliding her lips across his chin and up towards his ear. "I really want to taste you" she whispered, her voice husky with desire. Her hips ground down against his erection and he wondered how he missed the fact that she was straddling him now.

"And I really want to feel you inside me. I'm so wet for you Sirius." Apparently the silencing spell wouldn't stop his groan. Dear Merlin she was going to be the death of him. "Do you want me to suck you or fuck you first?"

She giggled and pulled back.

"I suppose I should only ask you yes or no questions then...would you like me to remove the blindfold?" She wanted to see his eyes, to be better able to judge his thoughts and his reactions to her. But she wanted to give him the option of blindness. After all, she was fully intending to give him his pleasure first before she took hers.

"Yes" he whispered. Yes he wanted to see her, wanted to watch as the scantily clad witch ground herself against him. He wanted to watch as she 'sucked him or fucked him'.

He felt her lean across his body, the blindfold sliding across his face until his vision was clear. He could see the seductress leaning over him, her chestnut waves falling over her shoulders and her pert breasts almost spilling from the top of her lingerie. He could see the faint outline of her pink nipples beneath the black lace and his mouth watered. He mentally urged her to lean forward, just a little more, and offer those tempting breasts for him to feast on.

She leaned back instead, straddling his waist and surveying the hungry look in his eyes with a sense of wonder. To have this powerful, sexy wizard strapped to her bed giving her that look was enough to make her shudder, grinding against his erection with a gasp. If a look could give an instant orgasm, he was giving her that look.

"I want to taste you." She told him, smiling as his eyes darkened and his lips parted. She leaned forward and began nibbling and licking her way down his chest. Her hands slid into the hem of his boxers lifting the elastic edge over his erection to pull them down. She paused, realizing that they could not be removed manually with his legs bound. Muttering a quick spell his boxers disappeared and Sirius was completely exposed to her.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him, all muscle and bronze, littered with dark tattoos and scars. She leaned forward and traced a particularly long, jagged, scar across the side of his abdomen with the tip of her tongue, her eyes meeting his briefly before her tongue continued to the patch of hair leading down from his navel. She inhaled and fought the urge to bury her face between his thighs, nuzzling his cock against her cheek. He smelled like sweat, and salt, and man. She was unable to resist the temptation.

He watched her trace the scar before closing his eyes and fighting the tickling sensation. It wouldn't do to start giggling. He could feel her breath against his thigh now and without warning he felt his length enveloped in silky warmth. He gave a strangled groan, unable to control the urge to thrust upward into her mouth. He knew he shouldn't look, knew the sight of her kneeling between his knees, her hair pulled back from her face to show her moist pink lips surrounding him, would put him over the edge. He knew, but he couldn't resist.

The moment his eyes focused, he realized she had stopped bobbing her head and was holding him deep, his tip massaging the back of her throat. But it was the look on her face, the look of utter concentration and determination that drove him over the edge. He could feel her throat muscles gag, the sensation somehow turning him on more as he groaned and thrust his hip. She pulled up slightly to swallow, and he was thankful his hands were bound. Somehow he didn't think she would appreciate his hands urging her head back down, choking her on his cock while he rode out this wave.

In his daze he somehow missed the startled sound from the doorway. When Hermione shouted "Harry", his eyes snapped to hers and then to the shocked man standing in the doorway, his eyes bouncing back and forth between the ropes and black negligee. Unable to speak or move, he watched helplessly as Hermione gave him a quick frightened look before throwing on a robe and running quickly downstairs after his Godson.

Twenty minutes later she returned to her room, catastrophe with Harry neutralized. Apology on the tip of her tongue, she fell motionless at the sight of the now empty bed.

* * *

A/N If you are enjoying the story please review. I have written most of the next chapter, but I'm a little curious what everyone would like to see happen next.


	3. Turning the Tables, Again

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews :)

Disclaimer: _The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

_

* * *

_

Another Excerpt from the Journal of Sirius Black:

_I love how insatiable she is. At the beginning of the day we started off merely snogging in the common room, by lunch time she gave me a hand-job in the astronomy tower, and after Double Potions she went down on me in the broom closet outside of class. When I cornered her in the library that evening I intended to return the favor, but she turned the tables on me again. For the first time with a bird, I felt like the prey instead of the hunter. It was rather thrilling. _

_She pulled me by the hand to the farthest row of shelves, the most remote section of the library with nothing but old daily prophet issues for references. "I want you to fuck me against these shelves." Her voice was a low purr in my ear as she nuzzled my neck. Well, who was I to argue with that?_

_By the time I hiked up her robes and skirt she had already unbuttoned my trousers and worked me free. I was instantly hard when my hand grazed nothing but skin where her panties should have been. With a groan, I pulled her legs around my hips, lifting her up to where she could grasp the shelf above her head. Her foot must've braced against the shelves behind me because she had enough leverage suddenly to tilt her hips just right for me to sink inside of her..._

Hermione's notes-

_**Sex in a library – check; sex fully clothed – check.; sex with Sirius Black – Check. She got to live out one of my biggest fantasies. Lucky, Lucky girl. **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Sit on the bed facing me"

The voice came out of nowhere and Hermione gave a startled noise before turning and seeing Sirius sitting in the armchair adjacent her bed. He was still naked, wrists and ankles red from where the ropes had chaffed his skin. His face and eyes were cast in shadow leaving her unable to read his face. Well, he was still in the room, so he couldn't be too mad at her...right?

"I said sit – on – the – bed. Or do I need to tie you up too?" Was it humanly possible for a man to growl like that? Or was that somehow a product of his animagus form. She hesitantly walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed facing him. She still couldn't read his face. "Sirius?"

"Did you get rid of Harry?"

"Um...yes, he went to Ginny's." It was surprisingly easy actually. Apparently guy friends don't want explanations when they walk in on you with your mouth around their Godfather's dick.

"Good." He waved his wand and murmured a few quick spells. "I closed off the floo and locked the wards for the rest of the evening. We won't be having any more visitors or interruptions."

She started to smile hesitantly. This was good. He wanted to continue. She waited for something, anything to happen but Sirius remained seated in the shadows. She could just barely make out his eyes, usually surrounded by laugh lines, now intent and piercing.

"Sirius, are you okay?" His eyes had taken on a dark look she couldn't quite comprehend. "Maybe we should..."

"You left me." His voice was full of accusations.

Flabbergasted, Hermione sputtered "I'm sorry, I had to..." Hadn't he seen Harry?

"You left me." His voice cut again. "Tied up – naked – alone – powerless – for nearly half an hour. You left me."

Shit. If his voice sounded 'dark' before, she didn't know how to describe the dangerous glint in it now. So maybe restraining a man who spent a huge portion of his life falsely imprisoned was not such a good idea. Somehow pointing out that she had only been gone for 20 minutes seemed like a bad idea.

"I think it's time to begin your punishment Hermione."

She could feel her pulse beating rapidly. "My punishment?" She didn't mean for her voice to sound so timid, so scared. But she was beginning to feel hesitant and unsure. Why was he still sitting in that chair, unmoving?

"I could silence you, but I'd like to hear you moaning for me. And you are surprisingly talented at talking dirty. Your mouth is full of surprises." She could see his hand grazing his thigh, beginning to stroke his lengthening member. She didn't know what to say or do so she watched captivated. Did he want her to go down on him again? It hardly seemed like a punishment...

"I want you to watch you pleasure yourself. Show me what you like Hermione." His words were like smooth honey, they flowed over her consciousness and she found herself lulled into a sense of comfort. Dark, dangerous Sirius was still there, but he seemed relatively self-restrained for the moment.

She swallowed back her shyness and reached behind her back to unlace the negligee. "Leave it on." he barked. "I like the way the lace looks against your skin." She met his eyes as he leaned forward in the chair and was immediately stunned by their intensity. He looked as though he was fighting his body with every ounce of self control he possessed just to stay seated. She wondered how much it would take to break his tenuous sense of control.

Swallowing her nervousness, she focused on channeling every ounce of sensual courage and daring she possessed. If he wanted to watch her, she wanted to give him an enjoyable show. She had never touched herself so provocatively in front of a lover before, but the idea of presenting herself like this, to _him_, was incredibly intoxication.

She leaned back on one elbow, her other arm reaching forward between her legs as they began to spread. She slipped one delicate finger beneath the fabric and with a coy smile, began to draw the edge up enough to show herself to him.

"How do you feel?"

"Nervous."

He chuckled darkly, and then his voice cut like steel "No, how does your body feel, your fingers. Talk to me Hermione."

Her finger was dancing over her clit before sweeping lower. "I'm so wet Sirius." Her voice was more husky now, her entire mind focused on that small bundle of nerves pressing against the heel of her hand as she inserted two fingers.

"How do you taste?" She paused again, before pulling her fingers to her mouth and sucking them clean with a soft moan.

"Why don't you come over here and taste me yourself?"

Another chuckle, "Nice try Love, but I want to watch you first. I believe I asked you a question?"

She moaned, fingers returning to the tight bundle of nerves between her legs. "I don't know, good? Kind of sweet?" What adjective was he looking for here? When she heard an impatient growl from across the room she quickly changed the subject. If he wanted dirty talk, she'd give it to him.

"I'm so wet for you Sirius. When I went to talk to Harry I couldn't concentrate. I could still taste you on my lips. All I could think was that I wanted more..." she began to gasp, fingers moving faster as she remembered the earlier part of the evening.

"I wanted to taste more of you. You're like a drug, I don't know if I can get enough." She fleetingly heard his breathing hitch and opened her eyes to stare into his. "I wanted to come back up and lick you clean. I wanted to kiss, and lick, and tease you until you were as mindless with need as I have been these past three nights. Then I was going to crawl up your body and sink down onto you." Oh, how she wanted to feel him inside of her. She could see how hard he was from across the room; all she had to do was provoke him into joining her on the bed.

"I've been imagining what it would feel like to have you inside of me, so big and so hard, filling me up. I would have been on top and you would have reached so deep." Had she been with someone else, anywhere else, less drunk on lust, she may have felt embarrassed at the wet slapping sounds coming from her hand. She was so wet now that her hands glided easily, allowing the entrance of a third finger. "Please Sirius, Please, I need you."

She could see his eyes glued to her fingers and hear his breathing hitch. Oh Merlin, she wanted to watch him come. Who would have guessed watching your lover masturbate would be so erotic? His hair was shaggy, plastered with sweat across his brow. His eyes looked hungry and desperate, his tenuous control on the verge of collapse. It was too much to watch. She fell back, sliding her other hand down to graze her clit as she heard his voice "Come for me Hermione. You're so fucking sexy. Be a good love and come for me. I need to hear you."

And suddenly it was her tenuous control that was snapping. Her voice was calling out his name and her hips were bucking against her hand. She felt her body clenching around her fingers and a pure sense of ecstasy coursed throughout every fiber of her body.

When she felt her body begin to relax, she slowly opened her eyes and sought his gaze. He was leaning back in the chair now, hand to thigh, erection gone, and his voice was like a low purr. "Did that satisfy the exhibition/voyeurism portion of your list?"

List? She lazily propped herself back up on her elbows and then pulled herself into a sitting position. "My list?"

He sat forward with a sheepish grin. "Page 32...you titled it "Possible ideas and kinks to try out." He watched as she blushed...another reminder that he had read her words carefully...even memorized some of them apparently.

Her heart had finally slowed after her orgasm and she felt its' beat steadily increasing again. "Do you intend to explore all the ideas in my notes?" Oh Merlin, her voice sounded like a high-pitched squeak again.

Sirius stood up from his chair and walked over to stand between her legs. For the first time since she re-entered the room, he tilted her chin upward and met her lips with his. In that moment she knew Sirius Black was going to be her addiction; he was going to be her drug of choice; he was going to be trouble. Hell, he was already trouble. Sirius Black should be illegal.

"I thought we would use them as a guideline so-to-speak. I'd rather we not have lists and schedules...we should take this slowly and see where it takes us." His lips were still hovering over hers and she could feel his breath on her own as he spoke.

"Slow?" Hmmm...slow could be good, erotic even. Other adjectives seemed fitting too, like fast, frantic, desperate, electric, and passionate . But slow could be good too.

"Yes, slow." He smiled against her lips and pulled back to brush her hair behind her ear. He left out how he wasn't sure he could let her go after this. He had wanted her for ages and now that she was within reach he wanted to make sure she would stay. If he had to slowly and thoroughly seduce her until her mind was so dazed and hazy that she couldn't imagine life, or sex, or love without him ever again...then that's exactly what he would do.

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you get out of those ropes?"

She watched his serious face break into a mischievous grin as he chuckled. "I believe your spell left me a way out. All I had to do was say 'no' and all the spells you cast ended."

She breathed a sigh of relief. When she had found the bondage spells in the library, she altered them to include the modified silencing spells as well. The safe word 'no' must have ended them all. "Are you really angry with me, for leaving you tied up like that?"

His face took on a pensive look, as though he was battling himself over how to answer her. "I'm not angry but...I don't like being restrained like that...with my control, my freedom taken away from me." He gave her a searching look before continuing. She looked immediately apologetic, ready to step in with assurances and apologies, but he wasn't sure if he had expressed himself clearly. "Wait, Hermione I...I don't really know how to explain it. I was mad that I was left alone, restrained, with no idea when you would return and unaware at first that I was able to free myself. But I'm not mad anymore because you did give me the ability...I guess I just... I would prefer to be the one in control in the future. "

"Okay." She answered immediately. "I think that would be best too if it makes you more comfortable. I think I might prefer it actually, but it was kind of fun calling the shots for a change. Did you like any of it?" She suddenly looked so small and self conscious. He was beginning to feel like an ass.

"I did, very much as I'm sure you could tell at the time." He watched her smile slightly at the memory and brought his hand back to cup the side of her face. "I trust you Hermione. I just need...time...and even then after everything, I'm not sure I will ever be fully comfortable being restrained. I didn't even realize it would upset me until it happened. I think if we continue with your list we might discover more issues that we may not know about yet."

"If? Are you having second thoughts already?" His hand was still firm against her cheek, never wavering.

"I only meant, if you wish to continue." Suddenly he looked like the self conscious one and she smiled softly, leaning her head to the side and nuzzling his hand gently.

"I'm more excited than ever." She watched as he smiled. "Especially if we agree to keep talking about any issues we have. I think that was a big problem for me in previous sexual relationships, too many things went unsaid, desires and feelings shoved aside. I trust you too, Sirius. I want this."

His smile grew as she spoke, and for a minute he just stood staring into her eyes, memorizing this exact moment. "I want this too, Hermione. And while we are on the subject of discussing issues, I think you still owe me something from earlier. I feel a bit cheated actually."

"Cheated? What did I do?"

"You gave me a wonderful, mind-blowing orgasm, and then left. No kiss, no snuggle, no nothing. I'm afraid I don't like feeling used and abandoned." She began to giggle softly at his exaggerated pout. "I have needs, Love. You only took care of the carnal one."

He pushed her gently back onto the bed and crawled up to lay beside her. She was still giggling as she embraced him. Sirius Black was used to making girls fall head-over-heels for him, and for once he found one he wasn't going to ever let go of.

* * *

A/N: I sprained my wrist so I won't be able to update until next week probably. I can still write on paper, but typing one-handed is too slow to bother with. Many thanks to my Beta, Alexis Rose. Next chapter is in the works on paper, with some good Harry interaction and a bit more plot before more smut :)


End file.
